lego_ninjagofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Lloyd Garmadon
: Lloyd ist der Meister der Energie und Anführer der Ninja Fahigkeiten Lloyd ist Meister der Energie und ist ein Ninja. Er ist gut darin, das Team anzuführen. Er ist sehr weise, kann aber noch dazulernen. Waffen Er trägt sehr selten Waffen und verlässt sich auf seine Elementakraft. Nur manchmal hat er ein Schwert bei sich. Biografie Staffel 1 Der Aufstieg der Schlangen Lloyd erschien in Jamanakai und forderte ihre Süßigkeiten. Als die Ninja ankamen, waren sie überrascht, einen Jungen anstatt des furchterregenden Lord Garmadon zu sehen.Cole erklärte, dass er der Sohn des dunklen Lords war. Lloyd drohte, die Schlangen auf dem Ninja zu entfesseln, wenn sie sich nicht ergeben würden, aber die unbeeindruckten Helden hängten ihn auf ein Schild, wo die wütenden Dorfbewohner ihn mit Früchten für seine Trickerei abwarfen. Irgendwann entkam Lloyd und fluchte Rache an den Ninja. Er wanderte in den eisigen Gletscher , wo er auf ein seltsames Grab stolperte. Lloyd öffnete neugierig das Grab und fiel hinein, wo er auf die Hypnokobras traf, ein Stamm der echten Schlangen. Der Hypnokobra-General, Slithraa, versuchte, Lloyd zu hypnotisieren, aber der böse Oberherrn schlüpfte auf den eisigen Boden und ließ Slithraa seine eigene Reflexion im Eis anstarren. So hypnotisiert durch seinen eigenen Angriff, Slithraa akzeptierte Lloyd als seinen Meister, und Lloyd befahl die Hypnokobras zu Jamanakai anzugreifen, um seine Rache zu nehmen. Mit den Schlangen an seiner Seite, unterjochte Lloyd schnell das Dorf, und stahl alle seine Süßigkeiten für sich selbst als die Hypnokobras die Dorfbewohner hypnotisieren. Als die Ninja zurückkehrten, beobachtete Lloyd die Schlacht, bis die Ninja es geschafft hatten, Slithraas Stab zu stehlen, und forderten ihn auf, einen Rückzug zu rufen. Der Pfad des Falken Lloyd befahl den Hypnokobras, ihm eine Baumhaus-Festung im Wildwood Forest zu bauen, d als Basis dienen soll. Allerdings haben die Ninja angegriffen und begann, die Stützseile zu schneiden, wodurch sie zusammenbrechen. Lloyd befahl den Hypnokobras, sich zu wehren, aber Skales verriet ihn, indem er ihn in eine seiner eigenen Tölpelfalle fallen ließ. Mit Lloyd als ihrem Gefangenen überfielen die Hypnokobras das Kloster des Spinjitzu und verbrannten es zu Boden und eroberten ihren Schlangenstab zurück. Zurück am Hypnokobras-Grab, versuchte Lloyd, Slithraa zu überzeugen, die anderen zu befreien. Doch Skales widersetzte sich dem Befehl seines Generals und forderte ihn zu einer Slither Pit für Führung auf. Während des Kampfes fand Lloyd eine Karte während er Slithraa jubelte. Leider für Lloyd, besiegte Skales Silthraa under wurde der neue General. Mit seiner Autorität verbannte Skales Lloyd aus dem Grab und zwang den bösartigen Oberherrn, Ninjago noch einmal zu durchwandern. Mit der Karte machte er sich auf dem Weg zum nächsten Schlangen-Grab. Familienbande Lloyd beschloss einen anderen Serpentinischen Stamm zu finden, um sich mit denen zu verbünden. Er befreite die Beißvipern aus dem Schlangen Grab und bat sie um Hilfe gegen die Hypnokobras. Obwohl der General, Fangtom, mehr als glücklich war, gab er zu, dass sie ihre Kräfte stärken müssten, um eine Chance gegen die Hypnokobras zu haben. Zu diesem Zweck führten die Beißviper Lloyd zu Ed und Ednas Schrottplatz, wo sie Edund Edna gefangen nahmen und sich an ihrem schrott bedienten. ]] Am nächsten Morgen kamen Jay und die anderen Ninja zu Ed und Ednas Schrottplatz, um Jays Eltern zu besuchen, die sich aber langsam in Schlangen zu verwandelten. Lloyd erschien mit Fangtom auf einem Trödelhaufen, als die Beißviper die Ninja angriffen und lachten, als die Helden durch den Abrissbirne und dem Beiviper Roboter beschäftigt waren. Als Sensei Wu versuchte, die heilige Flöte gegen die Beißvipern zu benutzen, benutzte Lloyd eine Serpentine-Boom-Box, um die Melodie zu ertränken und die Forderungen seines Onkels abzubrechen. Trotzdem besiegten die Ninja dieBeißvipernund veranlassten Lloyd, einen weiteren Rückzug zu rufen. Zu seiner Bestürzung schufen die Ninja von ihren Goldenen Waffen eigene Fahrzeuge, die ihnen erlaubten, den Rattlecopter aufzuholen und den Beißviper-Stab zurückzuholen, um die Eltern von Jay wieder normal zu machen. Als Lloyd den Rest des Beißvipern gegen den Flugsegler führte, flog das Schiff und entkam,und versehentlich den Beißviper-Stab auf Fang-Sueis Kopf fallen ließ. Traue niemals einer Schlange Mit den Fahrzeugen verstärkte Lloyd den Stamm gegen die Hypnokobras. Leider wurde er von Fangtom verraten, nachdem dieser seinen alten Freund Skales für die Hypnokobras getroffen hatte, aber er schaffte es, sich davon zu schleichen, während die Generäle darüber debattierten, was sie mit ihm machen sollen. Nachdem er die Erwähnung von Skales erwähnt hatte, dass die Anakondas der mächtigste und furchterregendste Stamm von allen war, suchte Lloyd das Anakonda-Grab im See des Sands. Nach der Öffnung des Grabes wurde Lloyd mit einem Zimmer von Skeletten begrüßt. Der Anakonda General, Pythor P. Chumsworth, erschien und erklärte, dass seine Stammesmitglieder zu Tode verhungert waren, und er war der letzte Überlebende. Obwohl enttäuscht über den Mangel an Dienern, bat Lloyd Pythor, für ihn gegen den anderen Schlangen zu arbeiten, und dieser stimmte zu, weil Lloyd ihn aus dem Grab freisetzte. Das schurkische Duo fuhr fort, in mehreren Dörferns Ninjagos (einschließlich Stehlen Süßigkeiten, Übertretung auf Gras und anderen Unfug) zu engagieren, bevor Pythor vorschlug, die Schule für Böse Jungs als Rückzahlung für Lloyds Vertreibung anzugreifen. Lloyd und Pythor fuhren fort, in das ehemalige Internat und hielten seine ehemaligen Klassenkameraden Geisel und bauten Boobie-Fallen für die Ninja. Trotzdem haben die Ninja es schließlich bis auf das Dach geschafft, wo Pythor seine wahre Getsalt zeigte und die Karte von Lloyd stahl. Lloyd protestierte gegen diese Aktion, aber Pythor verspottete seinen Versuch, die Schlangen zu kontrollieren, bevor er aus dem Blickfeld verschwand und Lloyd allein ließ, um von den Ninja gefasst zu werden.. Mit Lloyd in ihrer Gefangenschaft planten die Ninja ihm eine schwere Strafe zu geben. Sensei Wu lass ihn aber ein Buch an Bord des Flugseglers zu begrüßen. Obwohl die Ninja zuerst diese Vorgehensweise in Frage stellten, erkannten sie bald, dass Sensei Wu versuchte, seinen Neffen von dem dunklen Weg zu entfernen, den er gewählt hatte, und Lloyd stimmte bald zu, mit seinem Onkel gegen die Kräfte des Bösen zu arbeiten. Die Vereinigung der Schlangen Obwohl er nicht mehr als Bösewicht aktiv war, behielt Lloyd einen schelmischen Streifen, den er durch die Durchführung verschiedener Tricks gegen die Ninja ausdrückte: Er hat alle Rekorde von Kai in Fist zu Face 2. Er ärgerte Cole indem er Extra-Gewürze in Coles Suppe setzte und behauptete, dass Jay dahinter steckte. Jay verliert gegen den Trainings Roboter weil Lloyd ihn sabotiert hat und sagte Zane tat es. Lloyd legte Kais Kleider in Zans Wäsche und färbte den Anzug rosa. Er stahl sogar Sensei Wus Unterrichtsbuch und zwang den alten Sensei, eine Lektion zu improvisieren, als er das Argument der Ninja zerbrach. Bevor noch etwas gegen Lloyd getan werden konnte, rief Nya die Gruppe an die Brücke und enthüllte ihre Erkenntnisse an den Orten der verbleibenden Schlangengräber. Während Cole und Zane das Würgeboa-Grab untersuchten und Kai und Jay das Giftnatter-Grab durchsuchten, war Lloyd gezwungen, auf dem Schiff zu bleiben und das Chaos aufzuräumen, das seine Streiche verursacht hatten. Leider haben die Ninja es nicht geschafft, Pythor davon abzuhalten, die restlichen Schlangenstämme freizugeben, wobei Lloyd sich dafür verantwortlich machte, die Schwierigkeiten zu starten, indem er die ersten drei entfesselte. Sensei Wu tröstete ihn, indem er ihn daran erinnerte, dass die Vergangenheit nicht geändert werden kann, nur die Zukunft. Dann schlug ein Alarm weil, in Ninjago City Schlangen Aktivitäten herrschten. Nach einer erfolgreichen Mission, um Pythor daran zu hindern, die Schlangenstämme zu vereinen, aßen die Ninja das Abendessen, als Lloyd ankam, nachdem sie endlich das Rosa aus Zans Ninja-Anzug gewaschen hatte. Er entschuldigte sich für sein Streiche und gab Cole eine Dose Nüsse. Doch Cole glaubte, dass es ein anderer Streich war. Dabei ging Cole jedoch in Lloyds echten Streich - eine Packung Gummi-Schlangen im Kühlschrank. Die Verlorene Stadt Als die Ninja Samurai X jagten um heraus zu finden, wer das ist, machten sie die wette das derjenige der es als erstes weiß, der grüne Ninja wird. Als Kai dran ist um auf Lloyd auf zu passen setzte er Lloyd beim Kiddie Arcade ab. Lloyd hörte per Zufall wie ein paar Schlangen mit Skales vor dem Schlangenbus, die über eine verlorene Schlangen Stadt reden, die von Pythor gefunden wurde. Verkleidet als Schlange fährt Lloyd mit und schafft es unbemerkt nach Ouroboros. Allerdings fliegt er auf und wird gefangen genommen. Den Ninja fällt auf das Lloyd fehlt und verfolgen seine Spuren bis nach Ouroboros. Sie bemerken das die Schlangen sich bereits vereinigt hatten. Sie versuchen Lloyd zu befreien werden aber selbst gefangen genommen und müssen gegen den Samurai kämpfen. Sie verbünden sich mit Samurai X und fliehen - allerdings ohne Lloyd. Der Talentwettbewerb Pythor wollte eine Reißzahnklinge haben die in einem Tempel mit Fallen lag. Er wollte sein Leben und das der anderen Schlangen nicht opfern und schickte deshalb Lloyd vor. Lloyd erreichte den Altar doch die Reißzahnklinge war weg. Er wurde wieder gefangen genommen. Der grüne Ninja Lloyd wurde mitgenommen, als die Schlangen die dritte Reißzahnklinge im Vulkan hinter dem Feuertempel entdeckten. Als Pythor das Artefakt ausgrabte, kamen die Ninja zusammen mit Lord Garmadon an, der mit Lloyd verwandt war, um seinen Sohn zu retten. Während der daraus resultierenden Schlacht hatte Pythor eine Gruppe von Würgeboas in den Vulkan geschickt, um ihn zu destabilisieren, und die Schlangen trugen Lloyd auf ihrem Weg aus dem Vulkan. Bevor die Schlangen entkommen konnten, griff Lord Garmadon sie an und befreite Lloyd erfolgreich. Unglücklicherweise veranlasste ein anderes Tremor einen Teil der Leiste zu zerbröckeln und ließ Lloyd auf einem Felsen in dem zunehmend instabilen Meer der Lava stranden. Als Lloyd auf seinem Floß schwimmte, sah er Kai wie er versuchte, die Reißzahnklinge zurückzuholen, und wie alle anderen entkamen. Er bat Kai, ihm zu helfen und gab ihm einen Moment der Unentschlossenheit, aber der Rote Ninja stimmte schließlich zu und ließ die Reißzahnklinge in die Lava sinken, als er Lloyd aus dem sinkenden Stein zog. Als der Vulkan um sie herum ausbrach, erreichte Kai endlich sein wahres Potential, und er benutzte seine neuen Fähigkeiten, um sich selbst und Lloyd abzuschirmen, als sie zurück zum Flugsegler flogen. Sobald das Schiff sicher von der Eruption war, konnte sich Lloyd sich endlich mit seinem Vater vereinen, der Kai für die Rettung dankte. Als Kai erklärte, dass er sein wahres Potential entriegelte, indem er erkannte, dass es sein Schicksal ist den grünen Ninja zu schützen war, und nicht der grüne Ninja zu werden, begannen die Goldenen Waffen zu leuchten. Als sie die vor Lloyd hielten, schwebten die Waffen vor ihm und knisterten mit grünem Blitz und enthüllten, dass Lloyd selbst der grüne Ninja war. Lloyds überraschte Freude wurde bald verdorber, aber als Lord Garmadon erkannte, dass dies bedeutete, dass er gegen seinen eigenen Sohn in der letzten Schlacht um die Kontrolle über Ninjago kämpfen musste. Die vierte Reißzahnklinge Auf dem Flugsegler entdeckt Lloyd Lord Garmadon, der versucht, Informationen über die Ninja zu stehlen, während die Gruppe auf einer Mission ist, und die beiden argumentieren. Die beiden werden jedoch unterbrochen, wenn Nya versucht, anzurufen und Verstärkungen anzufordern. Lord Garmadon versucht, ihre Bitte zu beantworten, aber Lloyd, in seiner Frustration, erzählt seinem Vater, dass sie seine Hilfe nicht brauchen und er sie stattdessen verlassen soll. Lloyd kleidet sich in seinem grünen Ninja-Anzug und macht sich auf, seinen Freunden zu helfen. Lloyd kommt an der Unterirdischen-Festung der Schlangen an, ist aber nicht mächtig genug, seinen Verbündeten zu helfen. Kurz bevor er gefangen wird, kommt Lord Garmadon mit der Skelett-Armee an, die gegen die Schlangen kämpfen. Lloyd befreit die Ninja aus ihrem Käfig, und gemeinsam stehlen sie die vier Reißzahnklingen und kehren zurück zum Flugsegler, wo Lord Garmadon abreist und Lloyd verärgert ist, aber er ist stolz auf seinen Vater. Das Böse erwachen Während eines Sturms auf dem Weg zum Flammenberg trainierte Lloyd unter Deck auf dem Flugsegler, bis Pythor erscheint. Er band den kämpfenden Jungen an die Trainingsausrüstung und klebte ihn den Mund zu. Lloyd schaffte es schließlich, sich zu befreien und die Ninja zu warnen, dass Pythor an Bord war, aber bis dahin hatte der Schlangenkönig das Schiffssystem schon gehackt. Lloyd lief auf Deck, um Pythor zu konfrontieren, der die Reißzahnklingen genommen hatte. Lloyd versucht, die Schlange zu bekämpfen, doch Pythor macht sich über seine kindlichen Kampfkünste lustig. Lloyd erklärt jedoch, dass er nur versucht, ihn abzulenken, bis Nya in ihrem Samuraianzug kommt. Der Schlangen-General entkommt zwar, und Lloyd und Nya sehen, wie er auf einem Rattlecopter flieht. Lloyd wird gesagt, auf dem Flugsegler zu bleiben, während die anderen Pythor in die verlorene Stadt von Ouroboros jagen, und er fliegt mit dem Schiff hinterher. Rettung in letzter Sekunde Lloyd und seine Freunde waren zeugen, als der große Schlangenmeister von Ouroboros aufeachte und begann, Ninjago zu terrorisieren. Nach dem Versuch, es zu vernichten, bildeten sie eine unerwartete Allianz mit Lloyds Vater, der den Schlangenmeister mit den Goldenen Waffen zerstörte, bevor er mit ihnen verschwand. Nachdem Sensei Wu barmherzig lebendig war, erkannte Lloyd, dass er sich schließlich seinem Vater stellen musste, um Ninjago zu retten, wurde aber von den Ninja getröstet. Staffel 2 Finsternis zieht herauf Nach die Ninja den großen Schlangenmeister besiegt hatten, hatten sie ein neues Problem: Der Verlust des Flugseglers während ihres Kampfes mit dem Schlangenmeister bedeutete, dass sie keinen Platz mehr zum Leben hatten. Während Nya und Sensei Wu die Stadt verließen, um Teile für den Ultraschall-Raider zu finden, suchten Lloyd und die anderen Ninja eine neue Wohnung, und nach dem Besuch einer winzigen Wohnung wurde eine massive Wohnung gezeigt, die für ihre Bedürfnisse perfekt war. Leider wurden die ältere Ninja so beschäftigt, damit sie sich ihr neues Zuhause leisten konnten, dass sie nicht in der Lage waren, Lloyd zu trainieren. Schlimmer noch, Lloyd wurde von den Schlangen-Generälen für die Entführung gezielt, um die Führung der Stämme wieder zu erlangen, nachdem sie Lloyds Vater begegnet waren der die Führung der Schlangen übernahm. Glücklicherweise kamen Nya und Sensei Wu rechtzeitig an, um ihn zu retten, und die anderen Ninja entschieden sich bald, in die kleinere Wohnung zu verlagern, die sie früher gezeigt bekommen hatten. Piraten gegen Ninja Am nächsten Morgen trainierte Lloyd mit den Ninja in ihrer Wohnung, obwohl sie bald erkannten, dass ihre Situation nicht geeignet war, ihn richtig für die Schlacht zu vorbereiten. Nachdem Lloyd von Nya gelernt hatte, dass der Ultradrache zu ihm gehörte, begannen die Ninja, in Ninjago City nach einem Trainings Ort zu suchen und kamen bald auf dem Mojo-Dojo, wo sie sich mit dem Besitzter Dareth vereinbaren konnten, um dort zu trainieren. Ihre erste Sitzung bewies sich als erfolgreich, da Lloyd sogar die Macht der Sense der Erde ohne die Goldene Waffe nutzen konnte. Als die Ninja das Dojo verließen, waren sie überrascht, den Flugsegler zu sehen, die vorbei flog, und von Piraten wieder aufgebaut und beherrscht wurde. Die Ninja bestiegen einen Stadtbus, um das Schiff zu verfolgen, obwohl sie sich weigerten, Lloyd mitzunehmen. Unbeirrt rief Lloyd den Ultradrachen und benutzte ihn, um Dareth zu retten, als er aus dem fliegenden Schiff fiel. Der grüne Ninja sprang dann auf das Schiff und trat dem Ninja während ihres Kampfes gegen die Piraten bei. Inmitten der Schlacht konnte Lloyd zum ersten Mal Spinjitzu freischalten, obwohl er mit seinen Kräften noch unkontrollierbar war, zerstörte er versehentlich den Schiffsmast. Sie wurden am Ende von Nya als Samurai X gerettet. Die falschen Ninja und Gene versuchen Lloyd auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen. ]] Die Ninja erhielten später einen unerwarteten Brief von Lloyds alter Schule und der behauptete, dass sie Lloyd als Antwort auf seine Entscheidung, gut zu werden, ehren wollten. Allerdings stellte sich heraus, dass es sich um eine Falle handelte, die von Lloyds ehemaligen Klassenkameraden organisiert wurde, die die Schule übernommen hatten, nachdem sie sich gut verändert hatten. Lloyds Klassenkameraden versuchten, ihn wieder auf die dunkle Seite zu verwandeln, besonders nachdem die Böse Ninja angekommen war, um ihre heldenhaften Pendants zu zerstören. Jedoch half Lloyd ihnen alle, zu erkennen, dass jeder von ihnen heimlich gut war, und sie schlossen sich zusammen, um dem wahren Ninja zu helfen, ihre bösen Klone zu besiegen. Das Ninjaball-Rennen Beim Versuch, auf der einen Hand zu balanzieren, während er auch seine Verbündeten auf sich selbst ausbalancierte, wurde Lloyds Training von einem Abrisskran unterbrochen, der durch die Mauer des Dojos schmetterte. Als sie erfahren, dass Dareths Dojo wegen unbezahlter Rechnungen abgerissen werden sollte, erkannten die Ninja, dass Garmadon hinter dem Plan war. Um das Dojo zu retten, beschloss die Ninja, am diesjährigen Ninjaball-Rennen mitzumachen, der für den Sieger einen erheblichen Geldbetrag bot. Lloyd trat dem Rennen auf dem Ultradrachen bei, während die anderen Ninja mit dem Ultraschall-Raider mitmachten. Obwohl sie schon früh letzter waren (wegen der Sabotage von Brad und Gene), fingen sie schnell an, in der Konkurrenz zu schließen, als sie die Crashcourse Schlucht betraten. Lloyd war so beschäftigt, dass er nicht wusste, dass Lord Garmadon dem Rennen beigetreten war, bis der Ultradrache in die Black Bounty stürzte und seinen Schuss auf den Raider ruinierte. Nach diesem Vorfall beschlossen Lloyd und die anderen Ninja, zusammenzuarbeiten, um an die Spitze zu kommen. Als die Konkurrenten in den Birkenwald eintraten, flog Lloyd den Ultradrachen hoch in den Himmel, um nach vorne zu schauen. Er entdeckte eine Abkürzung für den Ultraschall-Raider, doch er wurde von der Knochenhand des Schädel Trucks aus der Luft gerissen (obwohl dies auch Kruncha und Nuckal zum Absturz bringen ließ). Die Ninja waren gezwungen, ohne Lloyd weiterzumachen, während er zum besiegten Ultraradchen neigte. Nachdem der Ultradrache sich erholt hatte, flog Lloyd zurück nach Ninjago City, wo die Ninja Lord Garmadons Plan vereitelt hatte, um das Rennen zu gewinnen. Als er bemerkte, dass die Black Bounty unbesetzt war, landete Lloyd den Ultradrachen auf dem Schiff und beanspruchte es wiederl für die Ninja. Unglücklicherweise entkam Garmadon, als Skales im Schlangenbus auftauchte, aber Lloyd war immer noch in der Lage, ein herzliches Lachen mit seinen Freunden zu teilen, als Dareth ihren Sieg entdeckte, indem er in die große, gefüllte Trophäe tauchte. Wieder jung! Bald darauf sah Lloyd einige Kinder mit einem Ball in Jamanakai spielen, als der Flugsegler vorbei flog, wurde aber von den Ninja bestellt, um bald darauf zu trainieren. Während des Trainings berichtete Nya jedoch, dass Garmadon im Geschichtsmuseum entdeckt worden war. Lloyd durfte nicht mitkommen. Am nächsten Tag waren die Ninja noch nicht zurückgekehrt, und obwohl Lloyd ein Trainingshandbuch lesen sollte, las er stattdessen einen Fritz Donnagan Comic, als Sensei Wu und Nya nach ihren vermissten Ninja suchten Noch immer erwartete er das die Ninja sich melden, und Lloyd drehte sich um, um Videospiele zu spielen, als er einen Anruf von Jay bekam, der den Grünen Ninja zu Buddy's Pizza bestellte und ihre Waffen mitbringen sollte. Lloyd gehorchte und war erstaunt, bei der Ankunft zu entdecken, dass die anderen vier von Garmadons Megawaffe in Kinder verwandelt worden waren. Schlimmer noch, die Waffe hatte auch einen Grundal geweckt, der jetzt nach den Ninja jagte. Als sie Hilfe suchten, um ihren Feind zu besiegen,brachte Lloyd die anderen Ninja zum Doomsday Comix, wo er Rufus MacAllister um Rat bat. Er erzählte den Ninja das es bestimmte Waffen benötigten die es zu gewinnen gab bei einem Fritz Donnegan Quiz. Lloyd trat bei um sie zu gewinnen. Der grüne Ninja machte es bis zur letzten Runde, aber da er die letzte Ausgabe nicht gelesen hatte, verlor er. Dann hat der Grundal angegriffen und die Ninja schützten tapfer die anderen Fans. Sensei Wu und Nya kamen bald mit dem Tee von Morgen an und gaben es Lloyd, um es auf dem Grundal zu werfen. Die Ninja drängte ihn, es nicht zu benutzen, da es auch Lloyd älter werden würde, was ihn dazu veranlasste, den Rest seiner Kindheit zu verlieren. Als er es als sein Schicksal annahm, benutzte Lloyd den Tee von Morgen und zerstörte so die Kreatur, aber er wurde älter. Die Zeitreise In seiner neuen Teenager-Form entdeckte Lloyd, dass er ein weitaus effizienterer Ninja geworden war. Er konnte schnell lernen und zeigte eine neue Motivation für die Ausbildung. Er wurde stark genug, um alle vier Ninja gleichzeitig zu bekämpfen, obwohl er immer noch den gelegentlichen Grundfehler machte. Nach einem Fehler, der sich darauf konzentriert, Kais Schwert zu blockieren, erlaubte es dem roten Ninja, die Klinge wegzuziehen und ihn fallen zu lassen - Lloyd bedauerte, dass er seine Ausbildung nicht ernst nahm,vor dem Grundal-Vorfall, aber Sensei Wu versicherte ihm, dass sie sich nur die Zukunft änder können, nicht die Vergangenheit. gegenüber]] Eines Tages kehrte der Falke mit dem beunruhigenden Material zurück - Lord Garmadon und die Schlangen waren wieder in der verlorenen Stadt Ouroboros, wo die sich anscheinend auf eine endgültige Schlacht vorbereiteten. Lloyd begleitete die Ninja, Nya und Sensei Wu in die Stadt in jener Nacht, wo sie Lord Garmadon konfrontierten. Lloyd sprang ein, als sein Vater versuchte, die Mega-Waffe zu benutzen. er schoss einen Eisstrahl , um die Spitze des Stabes einzufrieren. Er nahm Garmadons Schock zu seinem älteren Aussehen im Schritt und kommentierte, dass er "ein bisschen" seit ihrem letzten Treffen gewachsen war. Bevor die Helden angreifen konnten, floh Lord Garmadon und ließ eine Gruppe von Schlangen Soldaten zurück, um sie anzugreifen. Die Ninja besiegten schnell die Schlangen und verfolgten Lord Garmadon, nur um ein leeres Zimmer und ein seltsames Portal vor ihnen zu finden. Plötzlich fing die Stadt Ouroboros an, in den Sand zu sinken, und Lloyd erkannte, dass er seine Hände nicht fühlen konnte. Jeder erkannte, dass Lord Garmadon in die Vergangenheit gereist war und versuchte, Lloyds Schicksal zu vereiteln, indem er die Ninja daran hinderte, ein Team zu werden. Als die anderen vier Ninja in das Portal sprangen, um Garmadons zeitliche Manipulation zu stoppen, flohen Lloyd Nya und Sensei Wu bevor sie lebendig begraben wurden. Lloyds Mutter Misako An einem Mittwochmorgen wurden Lloyd und die anderen Ninja von Sensei Wu geweckt, der ihnen mitteilte, dass der Ultradrache ein Chaos draußen machte. Obwohl Lloyd musste das Chaos draußen aufzuräumen. Doch bevor er sich darum kümmern konnte, stürmte Nya herein und erzählte dem Ninja einen Notfall im Ninjago Museum. Als die Ninja ankamen, zeigte der Direktor des Museums, dass das Gift des Großen Schlangenmeisters in das Abwassersystem gesaugt und in das Museum gelangt und die Steinkrieger-Ware zum Leben erweckt hat. Die Ninja beschäftigten sich dann mit den kleinen Miniaturen, machten aber ein Durcheinander. Sobald sie fertig waren, trafen sie sich mit Sensei Wu, der auf Lloyds Mutter, Misako, gestolpert war. Immer noch wütend, dass sie ihn verließ, als er jung war, stürmte Lloyd in ein anderes Zimmer, um allein zu sein. redet mit Lloyd am bodenlosem Loch|left]] Misako fand schließlich Lloyd, der am Rande eines bodenlosen Loches saß, wo Misako erklärte, dass sie ihn verlassen habe, um alles über die Grüne Ninja-Prophezeiung zu erfahren und sie wusste, dass Lloyd der Grüne Ninja sein würde und sie wollte ihn und seinen Vater von der letzten Schlacht abhalten. Sie erzählte ihm dann von der Schlacht des ersten Spinjitzu-Meisters mit dem Ultra-Bösen. Dann, während der Museumsdirektor die neue Stein-Krieger-Statue-Ausstellung zeigt, taucht etwas vom Großen Schlangenmeister-Gift von der Decke und auf die Ausstellung und bringt den Großen Steinsamurai zum Leben. Als Misako ihnen sagt, dass es keine Hoffnung gibt, Lord Garmadon und Lloyds Kampf zu verhindern, läuft der Steinkrieger durch das Museum und konfrontiert die Ninja. Sie versuchen es zu bekämpfen, was ineffektiv war, und sie sind gezwungen, aus dem Zimmer zu fliehen und durch das Museum zu laufen, während sie versuchen, einen Plan zu finden, um ihn zu besiegen. Sie halten in einem großen Raum und schließen die Türen, und als der Steinkrieger beginnt, ihn zu brechen, kommt Lloyd plötzlich mit einem Plan und sagt dem Ninja, sie sollen ihn ablenken. Lloyd verlässt den Raum und der Steinkrieger bricht ein. Im Museum entscheidet sich Misako, Lloyd zu helfen, indem er den Steinkrieger nach Lloyds Position lenkt. Nachdem sie sich mit ihm getroffen hat, gelingt es Lloyd, den Steinkrieger zu sich her zu locken der dann bemerkt das er auf Papier über dem bodenlosem steht. Sobald der Krieger fällt, erzählt Misako Lloyd, dass sie stolz auf ihren Sohn ist, und als Sensei Wu ankommt, bittet sie sie, bei ihnen zu bleiben. Sie wurde herzlichst empfangen. Die Steinsamurai Lloyd trainierte, ohne seine Augen zu kämpfen, als Ninjago City von einem starken Erdbeben getroffen wurde. Die Ninja retteten eine Frau, die von der zusammenbrechenden Straße gefangen wurde, als Misako erkannte, dass nach den Prophezeiungen die Erdbeben eine Warnung sind. Bald darauf kam eine Armee von Steinsamurai aus der U-Bahn (versehentlich durch das Gift des Großen Schlangenmeisters erwacht und von Skales seine Schlangen aus dem Grab entlassen) und über die Stadt verheerend Schäden anrichtetetn. Bei Sensei Wus Anweisung hielten Lloyd und der anderen Ninja die Krieger so gut wie möglich auf, während die Bürger auf das Dach des NTV-Bürogebäudes evakuiert wurden und mit dem Flugsegler in Sicherheit gebracht wurden. Die Reise zum Tempel des Lichts Die Ninja segelten zur Insel der Dunkelheit mit dem flugunfähigen Flugsegler. Als der Sturm ist treibt der Flugsegler (ohne Ruder und ein Loch in der Seite) an Land auf einer Insel mit einem Gefängnisturm. Als die Ninja an die Spitze kommt, grüßt Dr. Julien sie und nimmt sie hinein. Im Inneren sitzt er sie und hat einen Roboter, der ihnen Tee serviert. Dort erzählt Dr. Julien Zane, was nach seinem scheinbaren Tod passiert ist. Nachdem er seine Geschichte erzählt hat, kommt der Krake und schickt einen Tentakel mit Augen, um Dr. Julien zu überprüfen, während sich die anderen verbergen. Nachdem es weggegangen ist, arbeiten Dr. Julien und die Ninja zusammen, um die Raketenbooster des Flugseglers zu reparieren. Als der Flugsegler abhebt, packt der Krake das Schiff. Zane springt ins Wasser und befreit die Kreatur aus den Ketten. Als der Krake merkt das er frei ist, lässt er den Flugsegler gehen, und die Ninja segeln zur Insel der Dunkelheit. Der Tempel des Lichts Die Ninja kommen endlich auf die Insel der Dunkelheit, wo die Steinsamurai sich auf die Finale Schlacht vorbereitet. Lord Garmadon beaufsichtigt den Bergbau der Dunklen Materie, das Böse im Herzen der Insel, um eine Superwaffe zu bauen, die die Flut des Krieges verwandeln kann. Auf dem Flugsegler erfahren die Ninja, dass der Tempel des Lichts auf der Insel der Dunkelheit ist, wo sie ihre elementaren Kräfte empfangen können und wo Lloyd die ultimative Spinjitzu-Meistertechnik gewinnen kann: den Goldenen Drachen, ein Kampfstil, der nur vom ersten Spinjitzu-Meister geübt wurde. Um dies zu tun, müssen die Ninja ein Medaillon benutzen, um den Tempel zu finden, wo Lloyd das Instrument des Friedens schlagen muss. Die Ninja bereiten sich vor, aber Sensei Wu erzählt Lloyd, dass sie zurückbleiben muss - sie können nicht riskieren, die endgültige Schlacht zu früh zu beginnen, indem sie ihm seinen Vater begegnen. Sensei Wu erzählt auch seinen Schülern, dass sie um jeden Preis unentdeckt bleiben müssen, weil Garmadon noch nicht weiß, dass sie hier sind. Das Ultra-Böse aber hat ihre Gegenwart gespürt und sagt Lord Garmadon, das er sie finden muss, bevor sie den Tempel des Lichts erreichen können. Dr. Julien und Nya fangen an, neue Fahrzeuge für den Ninja zu bauen: eine Bohrmaschine für Cole und ein Roboter für Kai. Als die Steinsamurai die Insel durchsuchen und Sensei Wu, Misako, Dr. Julien und Lloyd den verborgenen Flugsegler bewachen, infiltrieren die Ninja das Lager von Lord Garmadon, nur für Zane, um seinen Falken zu retten. Er wird aber entdeckt und die anderen Ninja müssen ihn retten. Sie fliehen von der Armee und entkommen und gehen zurück, um die Maschinen zu bekommen. Auf der hellen Seite konnte Jay den Tempel des Lichts finden, indem er drei Lichter mit den Löchern im Medaillon ausstellte - der Tempel steht an der Spitze des höchsten Berges der Insel. Die Ninja fuhren schellst möglich zum Tempel des Lichts und erreichten ihn. Im Inneren des Tempels finden sie Bilder an den Wänden, die ihre Reise von der Vergangenheit bis zur Gegenwart darstellen. Weiterhin ist eine große Glocke, die über einem seltsamen Design auf dem Boden hängt und die Symbole der Ninja trägt. Als Ninja erkennen das die Glocke das Instrument des Friedens ist, schlägt Lloyd es auf und verursacht ein Licht, um auf ihm zu strahlen und Strahlen von Energie, um Kristalle in den Wänden zu reflektieren. Bald ist das ganze Zimmer mit Balken verstrickt, und man trifft auf eine Säule, so dass es hell leuchtet. Am Fuße der Säule verwandelt sich Kais Rüstung, und ein Drachenschwert mit der Kraft des Feuers erscheint in seiner Hand. In rascher Folge unterziehen sich Zane, Cole und Jay ähnlichen Umwandlungen, die ihre Kräfte über Eis, Erde und Blitz wiedergewinnen. Als ihre Schwerter manifestieren Klingen, die ihre jeweiligen Elemente haben, Lloyd steigt in die Luft. Die Ninja nutzten ihre Schwerter, um ihre elementaren Kräfte an Lloyd zu schicken, der hell leuchtet, wie ein goldener Drache für eine Sekunde erscheint. Wenn das Licht verblasst, landet Lloyd auf dem Boden und trägt einen neuen Anzug ähnlich den anderen vier Ninja und mit seinen wahren Kräften entriegelt.Die Steinsamurai treffen ein und die Ninja können diese jetzt dank ihrer neuen Kräfte besiegen. Lloyds Kräfte verursachen einen goldenen Drachen, der auf dem Dach des Tempels auftaucht und brüllig ist. Vom Flugsegler aus beobachten Sensei Wu und die anderen das Spektakel. Auf dem Berg, wo die Himmelsuhr ist, kommentiert Lord Garmadon, dass die Steinarmee nicht so unbesiegbar sei wie sie dachten. Das Ultra-Böse ist unbeeindruckt und erzählt Lord Garmadon, dass ihre Stärke mit den Ninja wächst; Die ultimative Waffe wird fertig sein, so wie die dunkle Uhr das Ende ihres Countdowns erreicht. Das Ultra-Böse versichert Garmadon, dass die ultimative Waffe sicherstellt, dass nichts den Triumph der Dunkelheit verhindern wird, da die Hände der himmlischen Uhr immer näher an das Schädel-Emblem kommen, das die Zeit der letzten Schlacht markiert. Garmadons neue Maschine Lloyd war immer noch am zweifeln ob er seinen Vater bekämpfen soll, aber Sensei Wu erinnerte ihn, dass es sein Schicksal als der Auserwählte war - alles von Ninjago hing von seinem Sieg ab. Misako fügte hinzu, dass Lord Garmadon gerade so zögernd ist, ob er seinen Sohn bekämpft, und die anderen Ninja versprachen ihre Hilfe im letzten Kampf. Erneut durch die Unterstützung seiner Freunde, führte Lloyd den Angriff auf Lord Garmadons Basislager. Allerdings ist es leer.Sie erkennen, dass Garmadon plant, seine ultimative Waffe zu benutzen, um Ninjago selbst mit der Dunkelheit zu verderben.Lloyd beschloss, dass sie Lord Garmadon keinen einzigen Schuss feuern lassen können. Mit dem anderen Ninja die gegen einen bösen Nya kämpften, liefen Lloyd, Misako und Sensei Wu zu den Ufern der Insel der Dunkelheit, wo Lord Garmadon sich vorbereitete, seinen ersten Schuss zu feuern. Sie baten Garmadon, seinen Weg zu überdenken, aber er bestand darauf, dass der einzige Weg, den sie wieder zusammen sein können, ist, wenn er die ganze Welt mit demselben Bösen korrumpiert, das sein Sein Herz verzehrt hat. Als der Garmatron seine Hauptkanone aufwärmte, sprang Lloyd an Bord, um seinem Vater zu begegnen; Allerdings hielt General Kozu ihn lange genug auf für denersten Schuss. Lloyd versuchte, seine Kräfte aufzurufen, um sich zu befreien, aber Lord Garmadon hat eine Falltür aktiviert, die sowohl den grünen Ninja als auch den Steingeneral aus dem Garmatron rausfallen lässt. ]] Mit mehr von Ninjago, der durch den Moment verdunkelt wurde, beklagte Lloyd sein Versagen, aber Sensei Wu versicherte ihm, dass er sein Bestes tat. Lord Garmadon unterzog sich eine grausame Verwandlung, als das Ultra-Böse begann, sich im sterblichen Reich wieder zu manifestieren; Sensei Wu erklärte, dass das Ultra-Böse Lord Garmadons Körper besessen hat. Misako warnte ihren Sohn, dass das Ultra-Böse keine Gnade zeigen wird, aber die kürzlich angekommene Ninja boten ihre Unterstützung noch einmal an - mit erneuter Entschlossenheit führte Lloyd sie in Angriff auf die Steinarmee. Lloyd selbst sprang auf den Garmatron und forderte das Ultra-Böse heraus, um zu kämpfen. Das Ultra-Böse schlägt Lloyd aus dem Panzer. Ihre Schlacht setzt sich am Strand fort und kollidiert kurz mit Energieträgern, bevor Lloyd ausweicht und seinen Feind in den Dschungel sprengt. Das Ultra-Böse erholt sich schnell und fliegt über die Bäume und liefert einen brutalen Tackle gegen Llyod. Das Ultra-Böse betont, dass er dies noch Ewigkeit machen kann, aber Lloyd ist allein - als Antwort, Lloyd entfernt seine Maske und behauptet, dass sein Vater ihn niemals verletzen wird. Lord Garmadon behauptet sich kurz aus dem Ultra-Bösen und bittet Lloyd, stark zu bleiben - die Verwirrung und der Schock des Ultra-Bösen geben Lloyd die Gelegenheit, die Offensive zu nehmen. Als sie wieder mit ihren Energiestrahlen zusammenstoßen, ruft Lloyd zu seinem Vater, dessen Kämpfe das Ultra-Böse verletzen. Als Lloyd seine Macht an die Grenze drückte, brüllte das Ultra-Böse, dass sein Vater verschwunden war. Diese Bemerkung entnervte den Grünen Ninja für eine Sekunde und ließ ihn wehrlos für den nächsten Streik des Ultra-Bösen. Er war schnell in einer Sphäre der dunklen Energie von seinem Feind gefangen und schleuderte ihn über den Strand, wurde bewusstlos durch den Fall. Später erwachte Lloyd und fragte, ob er gewonnen hat. Wu informierte ihn, dass er, geschlagen worden war, aber noch am Leben war. Als der grüne Ninja über die Prophezeiung stolperte, bemerkte er ein Brett des Flugseglers mit dem Symbol für "Schicksal", das darauf eingeschrieben war. Lloyd bemerkt den anderen, dass sie, während sie den Kampf verloren haben, die Schlacht noch nicht verloren haben. Der Ultimative Spinjitzu-Meister Obwohl Lloyds verletztes Bein von Dr. Julien verband war, hatte er noch schmerzen, als er sich mit seinen entmutigten Verbündeten umgruppierte. Er ermutigte sie, trotz der Hoffnungslosigkeit ihrer Situation zu kämpfen und es gelang es, die Moral der Helden rechtzeitig wiederherzustellen, als der Falke mit neuen Informationen ankommt. Als sie auf Kais Feuerboter fuhren, kehrten Lloyd und seine Freunde zum Tempel des Lichts zurück, wo sie einen verborgenen Mechanismus aktiviert hatten, der den Goldenen Mech enthüllte. Als Lloyd im Cockpit saß, wurde die alte Maschine durch seine Kräfte zur Kämpfensform zurück gebracht. Mit der Ankunft des Ultradrachen auf der Insel der Dunkelheit konnte die Gruppe in Ninjago City zurückkehren, aber sie wurden mit der dunklen Materie infiziert und das Ultra-Böse war nun in seiner ungeheuerlichen wahren Form. Während seine Verbündeten das Feuer der Steinsamurai auf sich zogen, kam Lloyd von der Seite und brach durch die Außenwand mit dem Goldenen Mech. Er wurde schnell von Nya heruntergebracht und zwang die Ninja ihm gegen die Steinarmee zu helfen. Trotz ihrer kämpfenden Heldentaten wurden die Helden fast von der Steinarmee überwältigt. Als Dareth den Schattenhelm anzog konnte er die alten Soldaten beherrschen. Lloyd fuhr fort, den Turm mit dem anderen Ninja aufzusteigen. Aber sie fielen einem nach dem anderen den Ultra-Bösen zum Opfer. Kai lenkte Nya ab. Lloyd war gezwungen, bis an die Spitze des Turms allein hoch zu laufen, wo das Ultra-Böse wartete. Trotz der scheinbar unmöglichen Chancen forderte Lloyd kühn den dunklen Drachen heraus und schuf einen Schild von Energie, um die dunklen Flammen des Ultra-Bösen zu blockieren. Als er seine ganze Kraft beschwören und entschlossen war, zu gewinnen, löste Lloyd die volle Kraft seiner verborgenen Mächte auf und wurde zum ultimativen Spinjitzu-Meister. In seiner neu bevollmächtigten Form erwies sich Lloyd als ein Spiel für den das viel größere Ultra-Böse, der die Schläge seines Feindes blockierte und mit mächtigen Schlägen und Tritten, die das von dem Turm fliegende Tier schickten, Um das Ultra-Böse zu verfolgen, rief Lloyd den Goldenen Drachen, der Lloyd zum Ultra-Bösen über Ninjago City Fliegt. Wütend umhüllte das Ultra-Böse Lloyd und seinen Turm in einer riesigen Dunkelheit, bevor er versuchte, sie zu essen, aber Lloyd konzentrierte seine Kräfte in den Mund des Drachen und löste eine Explosion von Licht aus, die das Ultra-Böse vernichteten. Nach der Niederlage des Ultra-Bösen verschwanden alle seine Schöpfungen und Korruption. Lloyd vereint mit seinen Verbündeten im Krater, der durch das Verschwinden des Garmatrons zurückgelassen wurde, aber sein Jubel wurde durch seinen Schmerz über den scheinbaren Verlust seines Vaters gedämpft. Sobald Misako ihn aber tröstete, trat Garmadon selbst wieder auf, gereinigt von dem Besitz des Ultra-Bösen und dem Gift des großen Schlangenmeisters. Nach einem Moment der Verwirrung begrüßte Lloyd glücklich seinen Vater zurück, bevor er mit Garmadon und Misako abreiste. Zeit des Friedens Nachdem Lloyd das Ultra-Böse besiegt hat reiste er durch Ninjago und bekam Medaillen und Errungenschaften als Goldener Ninja für seinen Sieg. Sein Vater hat inzwischen des Titel als Lord aufgegeben und lehrt jetzt als Sensei Garmadon und schwor einen Eid auf die Gewaltlosigkeit.. Staffel 3 Das neue Ninjago Lloyd hörte von Nya, dass die Ninja in Schwierigkeiten waren, und raste zu New Ninjago City auf dem Goldenen Drachen um zu helfen. Er hat seine Goldene Kraft benutzt, um die Sicherheitsmechs vorübergehend zu deaktivieren und mit dem Ninja wieder zu vereinen. Ihr Wiedersehen wurde schnell von dem wiederbelebten digitalen Ultra-Böse unterbrochen, den Lloyd erklärte, dass er ihn, nachdem er ihn einmal besiegt hatte, ihn wieder besiegen konnte. Als die Sicherheit Mechs wieder angetrieben wurde, sagte das Ultra-Böse, dass er nicht kämpfen wollte, er wollte nur die Macht des Golden Ninja. Lloyd bereit, die Mechs wieder anzugreifen, wurde aber von Sensei Wu gestoppt, der erkannte, dass die goldene Kraft sie nur stärker machte. Ihr Meister sagte dann den Ninja die Stadt zu verlassen, während er das Ultra-Böse ablenkt. Die Kunst,nicht zu kämpfen Bevor Lloyd mit den anderen in das Kloster seiner Eltern geht, wurde Lloyd von Nya ein neuer grüner Ninja-Anzug gegeben, die ihn von der Gesichtserkennungssoftware des Ultra-Bösen schützen würde. Die Gruppe besuchte Garmadon während einer Lektion, und Lloyd meldete sich freiwillig, um seinem Vater in einer Demonstration der Kunst der stillen Faust zu begegnen. Garmadon vermied leicht die Schläge seines Sohnes, und Lloyd ließ sein Temperament das Bessere von ihm und beinahe entfesselte er eine elementare Explosion. Das Kloster wurde dann von den neuen Nindroiden des Ultra-Bösen angegriffen, die Lloyd nicht in der Lage war, effektiv zu bekämpfen, weil er seine goldene Kraft ihnen größere Kraft verleiht. |left]] Nachdem sie sich entkommen konnten, spalteten sich die Helden auf: Die Ninja, die das Windpark-Kraftwerk abschalteten, das die Nindroiden und den Rest der Ultra-Bösen-Maschinerie mit Strom versorgte, während Lloyd und sein Vater so weit wie möglich von New Ninjago City zu gingen. Zu diesem Zweck reisten Lloyd und Garmadon zu Nyas Samurai X Höhle und nutzten ihr Auto, um ihre Reisen zu beschleunigen. Unglücklicherweise wurden sie, während sie durch die Reisfelder hindurchgingen, von dem Nindroid Robo-Drache des Ultra-Bösen angegriffen und entkamen nur wegen der Ninja, die ihre eigene Aufgabe erfüllen konnten. Ohne Strom haben sie ihre Reise zu Fuß fortgesetzt, weil sie befürchteten, dass das Ultra-Böse noch eine Bedrohung darstellen könnte. Das innere Gleichgewicht Vater und Sohn gingen durch die Berge, wo Garmadon versuchte, Lloyd zu lehren, dass er über seine Goldene Kraft hinausgehen soll, einschließlich der Fähigkeit, Berge zu bewegen. Allerdings äußerte Lloyd wenig Interesse daran, die feineren Nuancen der Mächte zu erlernen, die er als Erbe des Ersten Spinjitzu-Meisters besaß und sich mit den Fähigkeiten befasste, die ihm seine Goldene Kraft gewährte. Als die beiden ihre Reise fortsetzten, stießen sie jedoch auf ein Ravture-Nest mit einem Küken, und Lloyd verärgerte sowohl seinen Vater als auch den erwachsenen Ravture, indem er versuchte, dem Jungen zu helfen, als es aus dem Nest fiel. Allerdings beschäftigte Lloyd dann seine Macht, Berge zu bewegen, viel zu dem Vergnügen seines Vaters. Leider kam der Falke dann mit der Nachricht, dass das Ultra-Böse noch lebendig war, und das Duo machte sich auf den Weg zum Hiroshis Labyrinth. Die Legende des Goldenen Meisters Als Lloyd und sein Vater sich durch das Labyrinth bewegten, versuchte Garmadon, Lloyd die Bedeutung der Sicherung der Goldenen Kraft zu lehren. Er warnte ihn, dass seine Freunde eines Tages nach sich selbst suchen könnten, und dass er schließlich die Last ohne seinen Vater neben ihm tragen müsse. Lloyd wurde bei dem Gedanken verzweifelt, und sein Vater ermutigte ihn mit der Legende vom Juwel des Labyrinths, einer Oase, die angeblich niemals in den Tiefen des Dschungel-Labyrinths gesehen wurde. Als sie die Oase erreichten wurden sie von Nindroiden angegriffen, die von Sensei Wu angeführt wurden, der von dem Ultra-Bösen in einen bösen Cyborg verwandelt worden ist. Während sein Vater Wu ablenkte, benutzte Lloyd seine Kräfte, um einen elementares Bike zu produzieren,und versuchte zu entkommen. Leider wurde sein Vater von Wu gefangen genommen und an Bord des reaktivierten Nindroid Robo-Drachen genommen, sein Versuch ihn zu retten, wurde von einer Kapuzenfigur vereitelt. Der Fremde warf dann seine Kapuze zurück, um ein schrecklich vertrautes Gesicht zu verraten: Pythor, der überlebt hatte. Die Schurken nahmen dann Lloyd an Bord der Drachens und stießen seinen Vater über Bord und ließen Lloyd denken, dass sein Vater ertrunken war. Die Computerwelt entzogen]] Das Ultra-Böse verschwendete keine Zeit, um Lloyds Goldene Kraft zu klauen, ein Prozess, der Lloyd schlecht geschwächt hatte. Allerdings wurde er irgendwie von Zane kontaktiert - und kontaktierte ihn wiederum - während die Ninja versuchten, das Ultra-Böse aus dem Digiverse zu löschen. Die Ninja schafften es, das System neu zu starten, was dazu führte, dass der Nindroid Robo-Drache abstürtzte und Lloyd war befreit, und kam bald zu einem kleinen Dorf. Er wurde bald von den anderen Ninja und ihren Verbündeten kontaktiert, die - zu seinem Erstaunen - seinen Vater eingeschlossen hatten. Projekt Arcturus Als er erkannte, dass er die Goldene Kraft nicht mehr selbst halten konnte, beschloss Lloyd, in den Tempel des Lichts zurückzukehren, um die Kraft zurück zu den vier Ninja zu verteilen und damit ihre elementaren Kräfte wiederherzustellen. Als die Ninja ihre Suche nach Pythor und seinen Nindroid-Kräften begannen, benutzte Lloyd sein Bike, um die Giftigen Sümpfe zu durchsuchen, aber ohne Erfolg. Lloyd kehrte schließlich zum Borg Tower zurück, nachdem Kai von Pythor gefangen genommen worden war, und rätselt mit den anderen, was Project Arcturus - der Codename für einen Plan, den die Nindroiden beabsichtigten, diese Nacht zu starten - sein könnte. Sie merkten bald, dass er beabsichtigte, eine Rakete zu benutzen, um die Goldenen Waffen abzurufen, um das Ultra-Böse in den Goldenen Meister zu verwandeln, und rannten nach Ouroboros, um ihn zu stoppen. Als sie die Schlangen Stadt erreichten, finden die vier Ninja die Rakete und befreiten Kai, aber sie konnten den Start nicht stoppen. Verzweifelt, den Goldenen Meister zu stoppen, überzeugte Lloyd die anderen Ninja, mit ihm auf die Rakete zu gehen und ins All zu fliegen. Die Ninja im Weltall Kurz nachdem die Rakete in den Raum gekommen war, kam Lloyd und die anderen Ninja in Kontakt mit Sensei Wu, Nya, Garmadon und P.I.X.A.L. Die zum Borg Tower zurückgekehrt waren. Nachdem Zane für die anderen Ninja Raumanzüge gesichert hatte, führte Lloyd sie zum Cockpit, um das Schiff zu übernehmen. Doch bevor sie es erreichen konnten, schickte General Cryptor mehrere Nindroiden, um sie zu stoppen, während er die Rakete in den Schwanz des Kometen führte. Als Lloyd und die anderen Ninja erwachten, fanden sie sich auf dem Kometen nicht allzu weit entfernt, wo Arcturus gelandet war, obwohl Cryptor den Startschlüssel genommen hatte, konnte Lloyd einen Mondroboter im Frachtraum entdecken und die Ninja setzten sich auf, und verfolgten die Nindroiden. Sie kamen bald in eine große Höhle, wo die Goldenen Waffen gelandet waren,aber bevor sie den Startschlüssel erreichen konnten, wurden sie von einem Schwarm außerirdischer Käfer angegriffen. Die Nindroiden nutzten dies zu ihrem Vorteil, um zu entkommen, aber Lloyd und die anderen verfolgten sie, nur um an der Startstation zu kommen, aber sie fanden Arcturus der durch die Käfer zerstört wurde und so sind sie auf den Kometen gestrandet. Der Goldene Meister General Cryptor und seine Nindroiden haben die goldenen Waffen und landen wieder in Ninjago während die Ninja noch auf dem Kometen sind. Lloyd bereut das er seine Goldene Kraft abgegeben hat sonst könnten sie jetzt wieder nach Hause fliegen. Aber dann kommt den Ninja die Idee: sie bauen mithilfe ihrer Elementarkräfte ein neues Schiff aus dem alten. Mit dem neuen Schiff schaffen sie es bis zur Erde doch in der Atmosphäre geht ihr Schiff schrott und sie schützen sich mit ihren Elementarkräften. Auf der Erde werden sie von ihren Fahrzeugen aufgefangen. Cyrus Borg ruft die Ninja zu sich im Tempel der Tapferkeit. Dort stellt er den Ninja eine Kapsel vor die das Ultra-Böse schrumpfen lassen soll. Und sie ziehen sich Steinsamurairüstungen an. Sie schaffen es in die nähe des Ultra-Bösen und schießen die Kapsel doch Pythor isst sie auf. Dann schnappt sich das Ultra-Böse alle außer Zane. Zane opfert sich un besiegt das Ultra-Böse bezahlt aber mit seinem Leben. Auf der Gedenkfeier sind alle Traurig. Staffel 4 Die Einladung Lloyd hat gezeigt, dass er unter Sensei Wu und Cyrus Borg weiter trainiert hat, darunter auch gegen überlebende oder neue Nindroiden in einer simulierten Mission, um die Goldene Rüstung zu erhalten. Zu Wus Bestürzung war Lloyd der einzige der Ninja, der für die Trainingsübung auftauchte. Lloyd ging bald auf, um seine verstreuten Teamkollegen zu registrieren und fand Jay, der die ultimative Extreme Ninja Challenge Ever Spielshow beherbergte und über seine scheinbar beendete Beziehung mit Nya wütend war. Nachdem er ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass Nya noch von ihm sprach, lud er ihn ein, zur Mannschaft zurückzukehren. Dann fand er Cole als Holzfäller und überzeugte ihn, trotz des Risses zwischen ihm und Jay zurückzukehren. Zuletzt entdeckte er, dass Kai an den inszenierten Schlachten teilnahm und sich schuldig für das Überleben fühlte, während Zane untergegangen war. Nachdem er Kai erzählt hatte, dass er seine Selbstzentriertheit loslassen musste, die sich in diesem und in seinem früheren Bedürfnis befand, der Grüne Ninja zu sein, lud er ihn ein, auch zurückzukehren. Die vier Ninja trafen sich in Chens Nudelhaus, wo Lloyds Vorschlag, dass sie einen Ersatz für Zane suchen, von seinen Kollegen mit Empörung begegnet wurde. Eine Handvoll Schläger fing dann an, den Kassierer zu bedrohen, und nach dem Schlagen wurden die Ninja in eine angrenzende Gasse geführt, wo sie eine Notiz war, die sagte, dass Zane noch am Leben war und dass sie eingeladen wurden, an Meister Chens Turnier der Elemente teilzunehmen. Nach den Anweisungen der Einladung erzählte Lloyd seinem Vater nicht von Chen, aber Garmadon stellte es für sich selbst heraus was los war und trat dem Ninja bei, während sie auf der Chens Fähre abfahren wollten. Er erkannte auch Clouse, Chens rechte Hand. Einmal an Bord, zeigte Garmadon, dass es andere Kämpfer mit Elementarkräfte gab, die von anderen Elementarmeister abstammen. Staffel 5 folgt Staffel 6 folgt Auftritte Trivia * Obwohl er die Elemente Feuer, Eis, Blitz und Erde beherrscht, benutzt er sie nie * In alternativen Ninjago wird er wegen seinen Wunsch alt. * Im Englischen wird er von einer Frau gesprochen * Lloyds Vorname ist ein Wortspiel auf dem Titel "Lord" seines Vaters. * Er ist der einzige der lebend in die verfluchte Welt ging und lebend wieder raus kam. * Lloyd hatte einen Gastauftritt im "The Lego Movie" als grüner Ninja (wurde auch erwähnt). ** Des Weiteren tauchte er in dem Set 70815 Raumschiff der Super-Geheimpolizei auf. ** Man konnte Lloyd als spielbaren Charakter im The Lego Movie Videogame für 250.000 Studs freischalten. Galerie Lloyds Familie.jpg|Lloyd mit seinem Vater Garmadon Karte 25 Lloyd Garmadon.png|Lloyds Spinner-Karte|link=Karte 25 Lloyd Garmadon 9574 Lloyd ZX.jpg|Lloyds Spinner|link=9574 Lloyd ZX TournamentArt.jpeg Energie.jpg |Sein Symbol Lloyd(Techno)T.png|Tournament App Lloyd(Jungle)T.png|Tournament App Lloyd(Tournament).png|Tournament App EnergieSpinjitzuApp.png|Tournament App Spinjitzu Grün.jpg|sein Spinjitzu Lloyd Schild.png |Sein Schild Lloyd Schlafanzug.jpeg|Lloyd im Schlafanzug LLoydböse.jpg|als kleiner Böser Junge Lloyd DX.jpg|Lloyd DX Lloyd ZX.jpg|Lloyd ZX Staffel 1.jpg|Lloyd ZX mit den NRG Ninja Lloyd Elementar.png Lloyd Season 2.jpg|Staffel 2 Lloyd gold.jpg|Als goldener Ninja Lloyd Gold FIG.jpg Lloyd Reeboted.jpg Lloyd Techno Stein.png LloydTechno.png Lloyd Turnier.jpg|Im Turnier Dschungel-Raider.png|Lloyd fährt einen Dschungel-Raider|link=Dschungel-Raider Lloyd_Jungle.png|Jungle Lloyd File:Lloyd poster.jpg|Ein poster vom Djungel Lloyd Lloyd geistböse.jpg|von Morro übernommen Lloyd geistgut.jpg|Gegen die Geister! File:Lloyd_(Airjitzu).png|Airjitzu Lloyd File:LloydSkybound.png|Lloyd Staffel 6 File:WuCru.png|Lloyd mit den anderen Ninja in ihren Anzügen aus Staffel 6 File:LloydToggo.png|Lloyd auf Toggo.de File:Lloyd S7.png|In Staffel 7 File:Folge_65.jpg|Er und die anderen Ninja in der Folge "Meister der Zeit" in Staffel 7 en: Lloyd Garmadon es: Lloyd Garmadon Kategorie:Spinjitzu Kategorie:Gut Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:Elemente Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Tag der Erinnerungen Kategorie:Airjitzu Kategorie:Schatten des Ronins Kategorie:Gefängnisinsasse Kategorie:Eis Kategorie:Feuer Kategorie:Staffel 7 Kategorie:Blitz Kategorie:Erde Kategorie:Energie Kategorie:Ninjago Nindroids Kategorie:Elementarmeister